j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Maki Horikita
is a Japanese actress. Bio Filmography TV *Masshiro (TBS, 2015) *Kiri no Hata (TV Asahi, 2014) *Higanbana (NTV, 2014) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014, ep5) *9 Days Queen (TBS, 2014) *Miss Pilot (Fuji TV, 2013) *ATARU SP (TBS, 2013) *Umechan Sensei as Umeko Shimomura (NHK, 2012) *Shiawase no Kiiroi Hankachi as Akemi Ogawa (NTV, 2011) *Furusato ~Musume no Tabidachi~ as Chizuru Saeki (Fuji TV, 2011) *Umareru. as Hayashida Manami (TBS, 2011) *Kikoku as Kasai Youko (past) (TBS, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi as Namiko Yame (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tokujo Kabachi!! as Misuzu Sumiyoshi (TBS, 2010) *Atashinchi no Danshi as Chisato Mineta (Fuji TV, 2009) *Chance! as Tamaki Kawamura (Fuji TV, 2009) *Danso no Reijin as Yoshiko Yamaguchi / Kouran Ri (TV Asahi, 2008) *Innocent Love as Kanon Akiyama (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP as Mizuki Ashiya (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tokyo Daikushu as Haruko Sakuragi (NTV, 2008) *Atsu-hime as Chikako Kazunomiya (NHK, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories IV (NTV, 2007) *Galileo as Remi Morisaki (Fuji TV, 2007, ep6) *Deru Toko Demasho! as Kamei Shizuka (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e as Mizuki Ashiya (Fuji TV, 2007) *Seito Shokun! as Juria Kimura (TV Asahi, 2007) *Teppan Shoujo Akane!! as Akane Kagura (TBS, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe as Aoi Yamada (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kurosagi as Tsurara Yoshikawa (TBS, 2006) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi Live Chat as Yuna (Fuji TV, 2006) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 6-ban no Heya (Fuji TV, 2006) *Nobuta wo Produce as Kotani Nobuko (NTV, 2005) *Densha Otoko as Aoi Yamada (Fuji TV, 2005) *Akechi Kogoro VS Kosuke Kindaichi (2005) *Tokyo Shounen (2004, TBS, SP) *Ningen no Shomei as Sayaka Koori (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro (怪談新耳袋) 幽霊屋敷と呼ばれる家 (TBS, 2004) *Division 1 Houkago as Mayuko Michida (Fuji TV, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Hon ga Maneku Yurei (Fuji TV, 2004, ep3) *Dobutsu no Oisha-san (TV Asahi, 2003) *Keitai Deka Zenigata Mai as Mai Zenigata (TBS, 2003) *Densha (2003) Film *ATARU: THE FIRST LOVE & THE LAST KILL (2013) *Always - 3chome no Yuhi '64 (2012) *Korede Iinoda!! Eiga Akatsuka Fujio (2011) *Byakuyako (2011) *Ōoku (2010) *Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac (2009) *Tokyo Shonen (2008) *Kurosagi (2008) *Always - Zoku 3chome no Yuhi (2007) *Koisuru Nichiyoubi Watashi Koishita (2007) *Argentine Baba (2007) *Chakusin Ari FINAL / One Missed Call FINAL(2006) *Keitai Deka THE MOVIE (2006) *TRICK Movie 2 (2006) *Haru no Ibasho (2006) *Always - 3chome no Yuhi / Always - Sunset on Third Street (2005) *Shinku (2005) *HINOKIO (2005) *Gyakkyou Nine (2005) *Yogen (2005) *HIRAKATA (2004) *Sekai no Chuushin de Ai o Sakebu (2004) *Shibuya Kaidan 2 (2004) *Shibuya Kaidan (2004) *Seventh Anniversary (2003) *Cosmic Rescue (2003) Recognitions *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actress for Umechan Sensei *'74th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress for Umechan Sensei *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2012):' Best Actress for Umechan Sensei *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2012):' Best Actress for Umechan Sensei *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actress for Hanazakari no Kimitachi e *'54th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress for Hanazakari no Kimitachi e *'49th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Kurosagi *'29th Japan Academy Awards:' Best Newcomer for Always -Sunset on Third Street *'47th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Nobuta wo Produce Notes External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:Actors Category:Hanazakari no Kimitachi e Category:Umechan Sensei Category: Densha Otoko